


Electricity

by monneygrabber46



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:29:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monneygrabber46/pseuds/monneygrabber46
Summary: Connor's P.O.VBased on the song Electricity is in My Soul by Steam Powered Giraffe





	Electricity

_ You came home last night and seemed far away _

_ I could not believe _

_ That you were alright with everything _

 

* * * * * * *

 

It was late when you got back. I had still been up waiting for you to get back. You smiled like it wasn’t as late as it was. I asked if you knew what time it was and you just nodded and said you were going to bed. You asked if I was coming to bed as well. I said I needed to get ready and you went to our room. By the time I was done you were already asleep. To me you seemed off that night. I didn’t pay as much attention as I should have.

 

* * * * * * *

 

_ Night is the key that unravels everything _

_ When it all comes down _

_ And people tend to erupt without a sound _

 

* * * * * * *

 

The same thing happened the next few nights. I finally asked why you kept getting home late on the fifth night. All you said was that you had a schedule change. I wanted to ask more about it but I didn’t. I should have tried to pry more. You just went to bed without saying anything else to me.

 

* * * * * * *

 

_ I snuck outside once you fell asleep _

_ And I walked down the road _

_ To give my electronics an overload _

 

* * * * * * *

 

You starting getting home later and later. I asked again but you seemed to brush me off. We ended up fighting which resulted in me needing to go outside. I couldn’t stand you in that moment. I still can’t. I took a walk around the neighborhood to cool down. I remembered everything we had done together why I did. I regret it all now after I found out about you and what you called a  _ schedule change. _

 

* * * * * * *

 

_ Electricity is in my soul _

_ Electricity is in my soul _

 

* * * * * * *

 

I found out about you and… whatever his name was. I left and didn’t look back. After I left I wanted bad things to happen to you but now I just hope you rot, regretting what you did.  I haven’t had any contact with you in five months. I don’t plan on talking to you ever again anyway. It still hurts. I hope you’re happy. I hope you know how much you hurt me. I hope you never love anyone again, and after what you did… I don’t think I can ever trust anyone again.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short sad thing I got an idea for at 2 AM  
> Hope you enjoy!!


End file.
